I've Fallen to Hard to Lose You Now
by PrianaHalo
Summary: Fitzroy Avery Vacker. The golden boy. The perfect son. What happens if he gets teleported to a relm where he is the Crown Prince of the province of Everglen? What happens when he finds out Sophie, Dex, and their mother Irene never made it out of the Neverseen compound? What will happen? How will he survive? And will he make it with out Sophie at his side?I DO NOT OWN KOTLC SM DOES
1. Prolouge

**Prologue**

 **Fitz's POV**

I had a strange dream the night before I went, the dream was that she died. The girl I loved so much died and I could do nothing to save her that she would die alone.

I woke with a start and rolled over and fell back asleep but the dream kept replaying in my mind.

What if she did die?

What if it was my fault?

What if I was the reason she died in the first place?

What if I betrayed her?

I couldn't think about it.

I couldn't think about my Moonlark, my spark, my hope, dieing.

No I refuse. But what if it happens? What if I do lose her?

That's not happening.

Later I found that it is possible. And it did happen.

But this is what happened first.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Ftiz's POV**

I woke up in a haze not knowing where I was.

"Your Highness, Your Highness. Your Highness open this door at once." A voice yelled from outside his door.

Wait. Door? Instead of the light blue walls he was used to his walls were now a cream tone.

Suddenly a young man barged in ... Bex Dizznee?

Wait. What?

"Bex. Bex, what's going on? Where are we? What is this place?"

"Your Highness are you okay? Should I call Elwin?" Bex said slowly, as if affraid of offending me.

"Bex, where's your brother Dex, my friends Sophie, Keefe, Tam, Linh, and my sister?!" I asked in a raised voice. I was getting paniced.

"Your Highness you know this. Prince Dex is by far not my brother. But, Prince Dex, Crown Princess Sophie, and their mother Queen Irene... Dex and Sophie were kidnapped and Her Majesty went after them, but. It's been nearly five years, and no one has seen them. King Errol nearly broke at the news. Along with Prince Tam and Princess Linh." Bex said with tears in his eyes. "As for Sire Keefe, he lives with his Uncle Fintan and your traderous older brother Avalar. Keefe was also taken captive but has sent word he has no desire to return. Your sister is fine and well but still mourning her best friend."

"Wait, Bex. You said Dex isn't your brother." I said.

"Of course, sire." He responded

"Bex. Where am I? Who am I?" I asked.

"You're Crown Prince Fitzroy Avery Vacker, Crown Prince of the province of Everglen in the grand kingdom of the Lost Cities. You were once sworn to be the husband of Sophie Forkle. The late Crown Princess of the province Alluveterre. You are destined to have the throne and to unite the provinces of this Great Kingdom." He told me. It was to much to take in.

I fainted upon the floor.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Crown Prince Fitzroy Vacker of the province of Everglen's POV**

I awoke in a bed that was not my bed. The bed was not goose down. By the feeling it was just regular mattress with a foam top.

"UGGGG!" I shouted. "BEX! GET IN HERE!" I shouted to my chamber maid who was always outside my door.

Instead of my maid, my sister came in. She looked very bored but atleast she wasn't crying. She had a purple tunic on with black leggings and boots with a pearl and crystal pin in her hair.

"What do you want Fitz, your gonna wake Sophie and you know how much sleep she needs." Biana said glaring at me.

"Sister, what are you talking about. You should know just as well as I that Crown Princess Sophie Forkle of the province of Alluveterre is dead along with her mother and brother. They died five years ago." I said confused.

"Fitz, are you-" Biana got out before she was inturupted.

"Oh, is Fitzy not feeling well. Do I need to go get the docter." said the voice of my ex-best-friend, the boy I had trusted, the boy who betrayed me, in his signature mocking, baby voice.

I lept up and had him in a choke hold in seconds.

"Guess, Fintan isn't teaching his deciples how to fight is he, he's just teaching you how to betray those who love you." I snarled at him. His face was now starting to turn purple and he was gasping.

"FITZ! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" A voice I could never forget shouted from the doorway.

I turned and pursed my lips with tears in my eyes I ran over and embraced the girl I had loved for so long, the girl I had lost, the girl who the entire Kingdom grieved for.

"Sophie, Oh my Sophie. What happened to you, to your brother, Dex, to your mother, Irene." I said quite fast.

"Fitz, what are you talking about, Dex is my cousin, and my Mother is Edaline or Emma Foster?" Sophie asked puzzled her sleek eyebrows pulled together forming a crease. She was as beautiful as the day she died when she was 13. "Fitz, are you okay?" Sophie asked in her calming voice.

"Sophie, how are you here?" I asked she looked at me confused. I siged. "You might want to take a seat. This could take a while."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Crown Prince Fitzroy Vacker of the Province of Everglen's POV**

* * *

 ** _Every thing was perfect. We all had everything we could want. It all fell apart when King Fintan sent people to kidnapp Sophie in her bedroom as she was sleeping. He didn't expect us all to be having a sleepover in your room._**

Fitzroy took a brake to take a sip of the water Biana had brought him.

 ** _The assassin had to shoot us with meddlers. He took you, Dex, and Keefe. Fintan said that if we wanted to see you again we had to give up our kingdoms to him._**

 ** _For months everything was disorganized. You were a favorite among the people who loved you and would die for you. Eventually, Queen Irene mother of Crown Princess Sophie Forkle of the Province of Alluveterre and Prince Dexter Forkle of the Province of Alluveterre. Sacraficed herself to save her children._**

Dex and Sophie gasped at this taking the information of this strange new world.

 _ **But, Sophie, Dex, and Queen Irene never made it out. Fintan had bombs set in the fortress Sophie and Dex were being held in. He and his commrads were far away from the site. The building colapsed on them. The province of Alluveterre closed itself off from the other provinces after lossing its Queen and its Heir. For five years you've been dead and everything's change. No one trusts anyone and if you do they are your family and that's it. Linh was paralized from the waist down because of the meddler and Tam speaks with a permanent stutter. People are different. Biana has barely left her room sence we found out, King Errol hasn't left his castle and my father enforce unearthly security messures on our people. But, no one changed as much as the people. You were their light Sophie, Their hope, you were their everything. So when you died the whole world fell into grief.**_


	5. Chapter 4

**I realized while writing this chapter that the main seven, if they get in the pairings I want them to get into. They will be related in a funny way. Sophie is Fitz's girlfriend. Fitz's sister Biana is dating Tam, Tam's siter, Linh, is dating Dex. And Dex is Sophie's adoptive cousin. Keefe doesn't count. If you haven't noticed. I don't like Keefe, I also don't like Sophie with Keefe. Because while he redeemed himself, if Sophie and him get together, there will always be something there holding them back. Just a note for future things in this chapter. Please review and tell me if I make any obvious mistakes. If you have any questions PM me I will most of the time respond within a day or two. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **Fitz's POV**

* * *

When I woke up I was surrounded by people standing at my bedside. My dad stood on my right and my mom on my left. Biana stood on my mom's left side with Tam next to her. Elwin stood next to my dad with Linh on Elwin's other side.

"Elwin please tell me it's not true. Please tell me that Sophie had another accedent. That she just tripped while playing Base Quest like always. Please." I sobbed.

"Your Highness what is wrong. You know that Princess Sophie was the most graceful person to ever dance the halls of Alluveterre." Elwin said to me.

"No, Elwin. Please. Please. Please." I said almost whimpering by the end.

"Son, what is the matter?" My dad asked me. He looked worried for my sanity.

"Dad, I think I'm in the wrong realm."

* * *

After I said that, Mom, Dad, Elwin, and the others looked at me like I was crazy.

"My name is Fitzroy Avery Vacker, son of Alden and Della Vacker. My sister's name is Biana Vacker and my brother is Alvar Vacker. My best friend is Keefe Scencen. Biana's boyfriend is Tam Song. Tam's sister is Linh Song ,who can walk, is dating Dex Dizznee, who is the adoptive cousin of my girlfriend Sophie Foster, adoptive daughter of Grady and Edaline Rewen. Her DNA was tampered with by the Black Swan, the head of the project's name was Erroll Loki Forkle. We're not Princes and Princesses. Kings or Queens. Lords or Ladies. We're the people that saved the world, and now have to deal with Sophie's PTSD and her nightmares from the final battle." I said.

Dad's face warped into and frown. He's looking at me confused. Biana is crying probably from the thought that in another world, her best friend is alive. Tam and Linh looked stuned that in this world, Sophie and Dex weren't their siblings, and that Linh and Dex were dating.

"Wait, so in your world, Sophie's alive and is the adoptive daughter of the Rewen's. Do you know who her parents are actually?" Elwin asked.

"Yes to your first question, no to your second one. Forkle keeps refusing to tell Sophie who her parents are. But we know that if he did tell her the entire world would crash and burn. Well that's kinda what he said." I told them.

Linh then said something. She sounded much different from the Linh I knew, " Fitz, if you're from another realm. Then how did you get here." She didn't talk different. I think it was the way she held herself. She was more sure of herself than the Linh I know.

"I don't know. The last thing I remember is a dream of a world were my Sophie was dead. Next thing I know, I'm here. In a world were Sophie is dead along with Dex. And my ex-best friend is an even bigger traitor than he was in my world." I told Linh.

"Son, what do you mean?" My Dad asked me.

"In my world, Keefe, well let's just say, he made a bad choice. He was trying to help us all, but ended up betraying or trust and friendship. He ruined any chance with the girl we both loved." I told them. Hoping that they wouldn't ask any more questions.

"Wait, did you just say, 'The girl we both loved.' Are you saying that both you and Keefe loved Sophie?" Biana said.

"Well. It wasn't just me and Keefe. Dex also loved her. Almost every boy at Foxfire did. But then Sophie found out that both Dex and Keefe loved her. She kissed Dex and there was no spark. And Keefe apparently mistook his love for her as though she was a sister as a emotional love. But by the time he realized that it was to late and the girl he actually loved had moved on and was happy with someone else. Keefe headed on a downward spiral, until Sophie and the rest of us helped him get back on his feet." I told them. "Keefe was my best friend for along time, but after what he did to Sophie I had a hard time forgiving him. But I had to. He was my best friend and to Sophie friends are everything because she had a hard time making friends when she was a kid."

"Well, your world is certainly different." Biana stated bluntly. She looked around the room daring anyone to defy her.

"It certainly is Princess." A voice came from the door. I looked up to see the one person I thought I would never see again.

"Vespra. What are you doing here? Sophie and I killed you." I said my voice somewhat calm.

"Ah, well you see. The dream that dragged you here my dear Prince, was activated by yours truly. See as soon as my other self died, I got all of her memories and all of her plans. I used one such plan to kidnap you and bring you here. So you can watch me destroy this world. And then, move to yours." She started cackling endlessly as the wind in the room picked up and slammed my head against the wall.

Everything went black.

Again.

* * *

 **Oh, my god. I am so sorry for not updating yall. You have all been so patient and loving. I couldn't thank you enough for all of your support. This chapter is for all of you who waited the endless months that it took me to write this chapter. Again I am so sorry. You are all so amazing. Thank you. PM me with any questions.**

 **Love,**

 **Priana**


	6. Please Read

**Hey,**

 **So you guys all know I take long breaks between chapters, but you don't know why. And, now I'm going to tell you.**

 **IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ ABOUT A CASE OF DEPRESSION AND NEAR SUICIDE PLEASE DO NOT READ FURTHER.**

 **When I was in first grade a girl in my class started bullying me. At first it was harmless, just teasing. But then she started telling me that the only reason I had friends was because people pitied me. In second grade it got to the point were I felt personally threatened.**

 **When we reached fourth grade she started taking my friends, telling them things about me that weren't true. Like that I thought that they were ugly, or something similar.**

 **Last year in 5th grade she went as far as to threaten me. She told me that if I went to the same high school as her she would beat me up. And she would beat up my friends and boyfriend. She then said, "If, I ever had one." She told all the new kids to not be friends with me. And she told people things that it wasn't her business to tell.**

 **I'm telling you the history because, about two years ago I started having suicidal thoughts, or thoughts about killing my self. While the thoughts have mostly ended, I still get doubts of depression that make it hard to write.**

 **So know my readers, that when I don't write I want to but I can't it hurts to much to write about a wonderful, beautiful world. When my own world is so dark and full of hate.**

 **I just wanted you to understand everything.**

 **I love all of you,  
Priana**


	7. Chapter 5

**You know what. Yall can just say it. I suck. I haven't updated in almost 6 months. I suck. Um, while I'm writing this I'm watching Voltron and cast interviews. Sorry, that might be why this took so long. I'm also a procrastinator and um some personal issues. In other words, my birthday passed when I was away. I'm officially 12. YAYYYYYY. This is a tad early but I wanted to release this as a one year anniversary type chapter thing I don't know. Note you guys, I WILL NOT, I repeat WILL NOT, be editing this to include Flashback and any other future books Shannon releases. Sorry. I do NOT own KOTLC, Shannon Messenger does, I just own the plot.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Crown Prince Fitzroy Vacker of the Province of Everglen's POV**

Barely a moment had passed since I had finished my story, Biana looked around in tears. Tam wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly to his chest. Dex did the same to Linh. Keefe had backed into a corner and wasn't looking anyone in the eye. Sophie looked at me and came close to the bed. She grabbed my hand and cupped my cheek with her hand. I leaned into her hand and looked up at Sophie.

"It's been so long, my flower," I whispered quietly.

Sophie smiled softly at that, "Fitz calls me that. He started calling me that after he realized both my mom and my sister's middle names were plants," Sophie's eyes clouded just a bit.

"I'm sorry I'm not your Fitzroy. But I lost my Sophie. And I will try to get him back to you, but I will not waste this time that I have with you," I told her. Sophie nodded at that. She let go of my hand and went over to Biana. It was nice to see my sister smile, even if she wasn't really my sister.

 _BOOM_

The door to my room slammed open, in the door stood my father King Alden Vacker of the Province of Everglen. I bowed my head in respect out of habit. My father looked slightly confused.

Sophie looked at me worried, but then turned and smiled slightly at my father. She wrapped her arms gently around his neck in a hug. When she pulled away her smile had turned into a frown, "Alden, we have something we need to tell you." Sophie said as she led my father to sit down.

When my father sat down, Biana came to stand beside him. Biana gripped his hand and smiled gently down at our father.

"Alden," Sophie began, "I would like you to meet Prince Fitzroy Vacker of the Province of Everglen. He, he is your son in another dimension." Sophie looked at me and smiled a forced smile.

"What. Please tell me this is a joke." Alden looked around at our faces which revealed that we were not joking.

"Father, I, I came here through a dream. One where Sophie was alive, for, in my world. Sophie is dead" I said slowly.

My father cringed at thought of Sophie being deceased. He looked at Biana and clenched her hand is his.

"Could, could you give us a moment Fitzroy. And then, we will do our best to find a way for you to make it back home." My father said.

"Ah, but Fitzy doesn't want to go home, does he." A voice said from the doorway.

"Vespera but how are you here we killed you," Sophie said her voice full of loathing. Sophie glared at Vespera, as shadows and water gathered around Tam and Linh. They all looked geared for a fight.

"Ah, ah, ah. But I am not your Vespera. See when my other self from your world died, I received all of her plans, all of her motivations, all of her memories. One of them was to crumble you to the ground by crumbling dear Fitzroy's sanity. But as you can see, that didn't necessarily work. Instead, we switched the two "princes". And I'm the only one with a way for them to return home."

Sophie looked at the woman who called herself Vespera, "What are you going to do, everyone knows that that isn't the end of your plan."

"I see your learning," Vespera sneered, "You see, my original plan was to wipe out Fitzroy Avery Vacker from every other universe. Because without your other selves, your mind self deconstructs. but instead, all of the Fitz's were switched with another one of themselves."

Sophie's eyes narrowed at the villain. A lock of blond hair fell in her eyes, "You'll never win." Sophie stated, her voice sure and confident.

"Ah, but see, I already have. While you and your pathetic alter egos, are scrambling to stop me. My other alter selves are currently plotting to kill the Fitzroy Avery Vacker in their world. You can never win. It doesn't matter whether you are a hero or a villain. You will crumble because that's your weakness. You fall when you should rise. Because you are too soft to let those who deserve to die, to do so. Even to kill my alter self you had to be prompted by the murder of another of your beloved Counselors." Vespera stated walking closer and closer to Sophie.

Those final words the villain, who was apparently trying to kill me, said sent Sophie over the edge. She let out a scream and my head filled with anger and pain. Fury and sadness. I fell to my knees and clutched my head. Vespera also fell to her knees, her face scrunching in pain. I looked around briefly before clutching my head and putting it in between my knees, Biana had collapsed against the bed with Tam clutching her waist. Linh's already pale skin had turned even more ashen. Dex clutched Linh's wrist as if his life depended on it.

Sophie finally let everything out and fell to her knees, but everyone was still hunched over in pain. Vespera stood up first, took one look around and vanished.

When everyone came to Vespera was gone, and we all had splitting headaches.

"Alden we need to alert the Council immediately, so that they may prepare and my protect Fitz, in every way possible, and this time more goblins won't help," Sophie shouted at my father.

"Sophie, you know that telling the council won't accomplish anything, they'll just say that you're overreacting as usual. Why do you think it took so long to end the war? It's because the Council was constantly looking in the wrong direction and focusing on the wrong thing." My father was exasperated, and that was clear. But it wasn't at Sophie, it was at this whole situation.

Sophie looked at my father one last time before walking out of the room. Her blond hair flying behind her. Briefly out of the corner of my eye, I saw Biana standing in the corner, but she disappeared just as fast as she appeared.

Walking out of the room, I followed Sophie out into the gardens. She sat by a pond, her right hand holding something near her neck.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I approached her. Sophie jumped slightly and turned toward me.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Sophie said. I automatically knew she was lying.

"Sophie I know your lying. You may not be from my world, but I know you well enough to know that you are not fine right now." I stated sitting down next to Sophie. I looked at her and saw what she was fidgeting with, it was a small heart necklace made out of gold, with diamonds covering the surface.

Sophie looked out at the horizon, the sun was setting and it was painting the sky a rainbow of colors.

"It's the council. During the war, people died because the Council was always making the wrong decision. Two of their own died because they couldn't look past their judgments." Sophie turned away from the horizon and looked at me. Her eyes locked with mine.

Looking away I looked out at the woods, "A couple of weeks before your alternate self died, when you were still being held captive, our world's Council decided that they would not give into Fintan's demands and that anyone who tried to rescue you, would be held for acts of treason. They believed that Fintan would come back to the Provinces. That he would give you up with time. But then, Queen Irene tried to rescue you, and you died. The people all advocated for the Council to be abdicate." I turned my head, with tears in my eyes.

My nation was scattered and broken. And I did not know how to help it heal. Maybe, just maybe this switch with the other Fitz was a good thing.

 **/AN/**

 **So, guys, I'm so sorry for not updating. I have this theory that after the war, Sophie never fully forgave the council for all the deaths they caused by not listening to her and her friends. And the reason I had Sophie yell at Alden is that I believe that Alden still sees Sophie and the others as children even though in this story, Sophie is about 17 years old. Alden is a great man, but he is used to having to protect those he cares about from the truth, regardless of what it is. He loves Sophie, so he tries to protect her and he does that by not giving the Council a chance to hurt those he loves. If you have any questions PM me or leave a review. I will always take constructive criticism just no flames, please.**

 **Love yall much,**

 **Priana Halo**


	8. Chapter 6

**/AN/**

 **Sorry for all of the exposition, and for the wait. I am working up toward the end of this, so this might be anywhere from 5-10 more chapters. We are in the Endgame now. And that was my Marvel reference for the day.**

 **Fitz's POV**

Waking up I looked around seeing everyone blinking and getting up.

Dex was helping Linh sit up since she fell out of her wheelchair.

Biana was bracing herself against the night table which was next to the bed.

"What-what the hell just um… just happened," Tam stuttered standing up with his hand on both Dex and Linh's shoulders.

"That was Vespera, a villain from my universe. But that was your Vespera," At everyone's confused looks I added, "The one from this universe."

My father looked up. His hand on his cheek and his shoulder slumped.

He looked tired. More tired than I had seen in a long time.

"Fitzroy, why is this… Vespera, attacking us," My father said in a distasteful tone.

"I don't really know, but I do know that it has something to do with me showing up here." I looked out at everyone.

My mother, father and sister. My best friends. The people who had lost the most important person in their life and were changed forever.

"When I and Sophie went on the mission to defeat Vespera, we were captured along with our friends. We were tortured and I vaguely remember someone inserting something into my arm with a syringe. I blacked out right after. When I woke up Sophie was above me crying. Apparently my heart had stopped beating after they put the thing in my system." I put my head down and looked at my hands.

My friends looked at me and they looked sad.

"I think that might be how they did this, I don't know how exactly, but it just sorta happened," I said. But I knew that I was right. Biana looked at me and frowned.

"You sound like my brother, you look like my brother, but you aren't my brother." And with that Biana turned and walked out of the room.

* * *

I walked out into the garden. The home was similar to my own with expansive gardens, a large home, and lots of emotion.

Biana was sitting at the edge of the pond tossing small stones into it. I looked at her, I mean really looked at her. She had the same dark hair and teal eyes. But she carried herself differently. Sure me and my siblings had been taught etiquette, but this girl had been entertaining court since she was born. She was used to pressure.

"You okay?" I asked taking a seat next to her. She looked up. There were tears in the eyes that were so similar to mine.

"She wiped her eyes, "Fine," She said looking back at the water.

"You know," I said, "My brother, he once told me that one day I would face something where neither Sophie nor my friends could save me. I honestly I think this is what he was talking about." I looked at her hands which were fidgeting in front of her.

"He told me something similar, but it was about castle guards and my father," Biana said.

Sophie was always better at this, I thought. Small little animals swam closer across the water. They had green bills and blue feathers. With smushed faces and beady little eyes.

Biana bent and put her fingers in the air above the creatures, as if asking permission, one of the creatures with a crest of green on its head came closer.

"What are they?" I asked putting my elbows on my knees.

"Tranings. They're water birds native to the distant province of Truess," Biana said petting the small traning.

A sharp crack rang through the forest. And I reached for the meddler at my side. A reflex I had gained through the years. But the stunning weapon wasn't at my side.

Cursing I picked up a stick and grabbed Biana's hand wrist.

Before I had left "my room" I had attempted to read Elwin's mind. But I was unable to.

"What the hell Fitzroy," Biana shrieked as I tugged her along as I ran.

"Never call me that!" I shouted in return.

Arriving at the side door in which I had exited I said, "Biana go inside."

She did as I asked and went inside.

"Who's there?" I shouted. Shadows moved in the trees with over lapping patterns of light.

Another crack caused me to get antsy.

A shadow walked close. At least I thought it was a shadow, until I saw the face.

"Sophie?" I asked.

"Fitzroy! Fitzroy, please help, please, please, please help me." She pleaded.

"Sophie how are you here," Then it hit me, this isn't my Sophie, "How are you alive."

"Fitzroy. Oh thank god. You're here, you're alive," She cried. Falling to her knees clutching my body.

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

A shadow stood watching the exchange between the Moonlark and the Vacker boy.

"Our plan is working perfectly," Another voice said.

"I don't want to do this. They're my family," The shadow responded.

"You will continue to do what I ask until I tell you not to," The voice said again.

The shadow turned and looked at the Moonlark and Vacker.

The clouds passed revealing the shadow's face. She was a girl with dark hair and beautiful teal eyes.

"Your duty is to keep an eye on them. No interactions," The voice said. The person behind the voice stepped out from the shadows, revealing Vespera, "Do you understand Estelle?"

"Yes. I do," Estelle said, "But why? You're going to kill them anyway so why can't I talk to them."

"Because, your family caused the ruin of my own. And seeing your pain is all I could ask for." Vespera walked closer to Estelle.

A tear fell from Estelle's teal eyes, "But Kristofer and I did nothing." Estelle's voice broke as she spoke, "My family did nothing to you. My parents did everything. It wasn't my fault," Estelle cried.

"Oh sweetheart, your," She put force on the word, "Parents did nothing. But the parents of your other self did do something. They murdered my other self and attempted to kill me, so now, you will pay." Vespera snarled. She grabbed Estelle's long hair and pulled it.

Estelle cried as Vespera let go. She nodded. Her eyes were full of tears.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry," Estelle tearfully said to Vespera.

"Yes well, your apology means nothing. What I want is the blood of the Vackers and Fosters to water the Earth. And maybe as a bonus the Songs, Sencen, and Dizznee's with it." Estelle cried even harder at Vespera's words. She fell to her knees and cried.

Below Fitz comforted Sophie like nothing had happened.


End file.
